


In The Moment

by ladyjax



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sticksandsnark, Female Character of Color, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-15
Updated: 2008-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjax/pseuds/ladyjax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all you can do is be present</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrose/gifts).



> Written for the Sticks and Snark Roney/Teyla Thing-a-thon 2008.
> 
> Notes: for [info]darkrosetiger who asked for three things: 1. Teyla and Rodney on Earth.  
> 2\. Kinkfic, with Teyla topping, 3. Kid/Pregnancy fic--the missing scene where Rodney finds out Teyla's pregnant would be awesome. I went with the third option. Time ran out while I was preparing the post but it's done! Ha!

_Dear Jeannie,_

_Not much happening around here these days. Of course, there's the million things I can't tell you about because of the absolute paranoia of the US government, suffice to say, we haven't blown up and I expect it won't happen tomorrow. Maybe the day after but that's only if I leave Zelenka in charge._

_There is something I need to tell you though. It's about Teyla._

**

Rodney found out about Teyla from Ronon. John can't, strike that, won't talk about it and Teyla is just as closed lipped. After a strained team dinner where both Teyla and John speak to each other with the barest minimum effort only to retreat to their respective quarters right after, Rodney looks at Ronon who's watching their departing teammates thoughtfully.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Rodney groused. Ronon's eyes flicked to him and he took another bite of tuber before answering.

"Teyla's pregnant."

Rodney sat back hard in his chair and stared at his teammate. "What?"

Ronon rested his arms on the table and leaned forward. "I said, Teyla's pregnant."

The words were still sinking in even as Rodney said, "How?" He waved his hand at Ronon to forestall his answer. "I'm not talking about mechanics. It's just...I mean, I had no idea she'd even been seeing anyone." Rodney looked at Ronon hard. "It's not you, is it?" he asked suspiciously. "Or John?"

"McKay," the warning in Ronon's tone made Rodney back off just a little but a small ember of unexpected protectiveness still burned in Rodney's chest. "You should talk to her yourself," Ronon finished, pushing back his chair and standing. "Not my story to tell."

**

_I won't lie and say this didn't come as a shock. I mean, we're practically in each other's pockets all the time but this was as big a bombshell as any._

  
**

Teyla lay on her bed trying to rest when her door chime sounded. For a moment, she thought about not answering but innate politeness won out and she levered herself up just as the door slid open. Rodney stood on the other side, his hands thrust in his pockets. "Hello Rodney, what can I do for you?"

She watched as he rocked back on his heels and peered inside. "Um, is it okay...are you busy?"

"No, not at all," Teyla motioned him inside and slid back to rest against her headboard.

Something about the way Rodney hovered before finally perching on the edge of her bed reminded her of Salan, who was so very old when she was young. He used to putter about her father's tent before settling like a nesting bird on a chair or stool. Looking at Rodney now, noting the stiffness of his shoulders and the crease in his forehead, she knew he knew.

"Did John tell you?"

"Oh, ah, no. Ronon told me, not too long ago." Rodney's gaze swept over her as if seeing her for the first time. "How are you doing?"

"I am well. Dr. Keller tells me I'm not too far along. A few weeks." Teyla smiled softly at him. "It was quite unexpected."

Rodney nodded. "Um, is the father...crap, I shouldn't even ask you this." He got up from her bed and started to walk to the door.

"Rodney."

Teyla got up and caught him before he could leave. "Please, do not go." She thought he'd pull away, to make an excuse, anything to avoid this conversation. To avoid her. But to his credit, Rodney stopped and gave a choppy nod. She led him back towards the bed and they sat once more. "You asked about my child's father. His name is Kanaan."

**

_I remember when you told me you got pregnant. I was so angry with you, throwing away your life and career to be, what, a mom? Someone's wife? A part of me still doesn't get it, I'll admit that but I'm trying. Our parents weren't the greatest examples of how to do this so seeing you go down that route and leave university behind...I don't know. I messed up with you._

_I don't want to do that with Teyla._

**

Rodney shifted around and rested his hands on the bedspread. "You didn't tell us you were seeing anyone," he said, trying not to sound accusatory. "Do you mind if I ask you how long?"

"A few visits here and there," Teyla replied, fingers carding through the fringe on a soft, worn blanket. "I've known Kanaan since we were children but it was only recently that it became something more." A soft smile touched her lips as she remembered.

"Do you love him?"

The question rolled off his lips before he could catch the words and Rodney cursed inwardly. Startled brown eyes met his own and he raised his hands to ward off the inevitable. "Teyla, I..."

She didn't answer for a moment and the silence stretched between them. "I care for him," Teyla answered quietly. "It could grow to love but until I find him, find all of my people, I won't know.” Her hand curled around one of his. “And I will admit that I am just a bit afraid.”  
Her admission startled him. “Afraid? You? Not that you can't be,” Rodney said with a twisted grin, “although the thought of you like that scares me a little.”

“Why?”

”I don't know. It might have something to do that you're usually the voice of sanity in our merry little band.”

Her shoulders slumped and Rodney immediately reached in and touched her cheek. “Hey, I didn't mean to make fun of you or anything...ulp!”

Teyla leaned in and threw her arms around him, holding on with a bit of desperate strength. “I do not know if I can do this,” she whispered. “And I am afraid, Rodney. So very, very afraid.”

Rodney's arms came round as naturally as breathing (although when he'd look back on it, he'd wondered how he dared touch her at all) and he rested his head on top of her own. “We'll help you. We won't let you down.”

“But John...”

“Is being an ass and I'll tell him the first chance I get.”

**

_I don't know if it's too late to say I'm sorry for everything that's happened between us. Maybe with Teyla I can do it right this time. Maybe I'll actually learn something. stop laughing, you know what I mean._

_Still, if it's not too much of a bother, I might write to you every once in a while about this and keep you up to date. Teyla likes you and I don't think she'll mind. Tell Kaleb and Madison I said hi. Talk to you soon._

_Love, Rodney._


End file.
